


Everything Was Black

by deadseattle



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadseattle/pseuds/deadseattle
Summary: Mike is married to none other than Eddie. The thing is, Eddie abuses him, and Mike begins to fall out of love with his husband. And when he meets Stone, he falls in love all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

All the beatings. All the screams. All the hatred. All the anger. Mike never would've expected it. How could the "sweetest" person have treated him so poorly? How could the man he thought "loves" him hurt him to the point he felt like the smallest man on earth? 

All the sleepless nights. All the worries. All the confusion. All the tears. How could the man he gave his vows to just beat him to the ground, and leave him in a mess of blood and tears? How could he make him feel so low, and then suddenly make him feel like he was actually sorry for what he did? 

Mike didn't understand. He didn't know if he'd ever understand. It was as if his husband had two different personalities. In front of people, he was so kind and generous. Yet, at home, he was so different. He was angry, irritated, and maybe even dangerous. 

Once he became angry about something, Mike didn't ever think he would hear the end of it. The screams and beatings came to play then. 

And here Mike was; sitting in the corner of the room, silently praying to God that his husband wouldn't hit him again. He didn't know if he could take much more. 

Every inch of his body was sore. He was bruised and swollen. His lip was busted, and he even had a few cuts. But yet, his heart was what hurt the worse. Only because of the words that was slipping out of his husband's mouth. 

"I'm so tired of you!" His husband screamed. "You're pathetic. I don't know why I even ever married you!" 

Mike almost felt numb just from those words. All he ever wanted was to be loved, to be cared out, and he thought his husband could give him that. But he didn't. 

"Get on the bed." He demanded. Mike swallowed hard. 

"Please, Eddie, no. Please not again." Mike begged. Tears began to slide down his cheeks, and sobs escaped his mouth. 

Eddie ignored his pleads. He picked Mike up out of the corner, and slammed him down in the bed. Mike bit his lip, trying to hard not to sob, and trying so hard not to fight back, because he knew what that would lead to. 

A beating. 

Eddie was quick to get Mike rid of his jeans and boxers, and then his own. He didn't bother to put a condom on, but at least he did use lube, which Mike was thankful for. He knew Eddie was rough sometimes. 

Mike gasped as his husband slammed into him. He grabbed Mike's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Digging his nails into the mattress, Mike stared up at the ceiling. 

How long will this last? How much longer can I put up with him using me like this? Like I'm just a waste. 

"Say my name, baby." Eddie whispered in his ear. Mike closed his eyes. 

"Eddie... E-Eddie." Mike whimpered. His husband began to move his hips harder, faster, and faster until Mike could feel him releasing inside him.

Eddie's body collapsed on Mike's, but just for a moment, before he gave Mike a quick kiss, and pulled himself off the bed. 

"I'm going to go out. Get a few drinks and stuff." Eddie told Mike. 

He began to get dressed back into his clothes. Mike just laid on the bed, his skin crawling with disgust. He felt so violated. 

Eddie left, not bothering to close the bedroom door shut. Mike cupped his mouth, and began to quietly sob. He felt as if he was trapped in a cage and there was no way to get out. 

No way to get out. 

* * *

The bath was full of warm water and bubbles. Mike sat in the bath, letting the warm water wash away the disgusted feeling he had on his skin. His back was leaned against the tub, while his head was tossed back. 

He began to wonder what love really felt like. To never get hurt, to never feel insecure, to be held, to be kissed, and to be made loved to. He missed that with Eddie, but he knew he'd never get it back. 

Mike took his time with his bath, being sure to cleanse his body. Then, he got out of the bath, dried his body, and dressed himself in his most warm and comfort pajamas. 

He didn't bother to wait up for Eddie. He crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over his small body. He ignored the thoughts of the events that took place on the bed just a few hours ago. 

His eyes began to slowly droop, and droop, until Mike had fallen asleep. Only to be awaken by a drunk Eddie a few hours later.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike just really hoped that beautiful man, by the name of Stone, wouldn't be on his mind all night.

Days had passed now since that night. Of course, Eddie had made fresh bruises on Mike, but they were slowly fading away, and being replaced by new ones. 

It was another one of those rainy days, but that's how it seemed to always be in Seattle. Mike didn't mind the rain. He thought the sound was soothing, and sometimes, he would stay awake late into the night just to listen to the sound of the rain. 

It was getting late into the afternoon by now, and Mike was just flipping through the television channels, and nothing looked interesting to him, so he turned the television off. 

Eddie was just upstairs, playing around on his guitar, and now that the television was off, Mike could hear him play. Mike couldn't deny the fact that Eddie played the guitar beautifully. All his life, Mike had wanted to play guitar, but there was never anyone to show him. 

"What're you playing?" Mike asked softly, now standing at the doorway of the bedroom the two shared. Eddie stopped playing, and looked up at Mike. 

"Nothing in particular. Come here." Eddie told him. He sat his guitar down on the floor next to him, and pulled Mike down on his lap, placing a big kiss on his cheek. 

It was times like this that Mike enjoyed. Where Eddie wasn't screaming or hitting him, but showing him love and affection. And it was very rare he did that. 

"Do you want something?" Eddie asked. Mike bit his lip. 

For the past few days, he had been thinking of something. But he could never find the right time to ask. But since Eddie seemed to be in such good spirits, he decided now was the best time. 

"I was thinking that maybe... I could get a job. J-just something to do, you know. And, uh, I-I'll give you as much of the money I make as you like. I... just really want a job." Mike said quietly. Eddie raised his eyebrow. 

"You want a job? I mean, workings not as fun as you think."

Mike bit his lip. "I think it would be fun." 

Truth to be told, Mike really only wanted to get away from Eddie for a while. He knew that if he was working most of the time, then that would mean less beatings, and hopefully, just hopefully, the two could make this marriage really work. 

Eddie chuckled. "Well, okay. I guess if you want a job, then you can get one. But, let's make one thing clear, alright? Never... and I really mean never, Mike, flirt with someone. Because, I think we both know what would happen." 

"You don't have to worry about that, Eddie. You know you're the only man I will ever love." Mike assured him. 

Eddie smiled. "Good, because you're mine forever, Mike. You're never going to leave me." 

Mike shivered a bit at his words. Yes, it frightened him, but he only gave his husband a smile, and pecked him on the lips. 

* * * 

"I got you a few job applications." Eddie said, holding three to five applications in front of Mike's face. 

He took them, and quickly took a glance at all of them. But one caught his eye in particular. A music store. And it was the one that had just opened up a few months ago. 

"How about here?" Mike asked, holding the applications up. Eddie looked at it, and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Whatever you want. Just remember what I told you." Eddie said, saying the last part quietly. Mike looked at him a moment before clearing his throat. 

"Do you have a pen?" He asked. Eddie handed him a pen from the coffee table. 

Once the application was filled out, Mike was begging Eddie to let him go turn it in. Eddie surprisingly gave in, allowing Mike to get dressed and take the application in. 

There were a small chill in the air. The Seattle skies were grey, and the streets and sidewalks were wet. The streets were almost empty, other than a few cars and a few people rushing to be somewhere. 

Finally, Mike had found the place he was looking for. He opened the door, letting a lady with a kid out before stepping inside himself. He looked around, seeing the place wasn't too busy, and there was albums and instruments everywhere. 

This was the first time he had been inside there. Eddie didn't allow Mike to go many places. Only usually to visit his family. 

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. Mike turned around, and he was lost for words by what he saw. 

A man stood in front of him now, and he was so so gorgeous. His long hair hung down around his shoulders, his eyes were an olive green, and his features were just... so gorgeous. The smile on his face seemed to make Mike feel butterflies in his tummy. 

"I... uh..." Mike trailed off. His cheeks were red as blood. He handed the man his application. 

He looked down, now looking at the application before him. He took it out of Mike's hand, and scanned over it. 

"So, you're looking for a job here? Have you been here before? It's just... I've never seen you." The man explained.

Mike bit his lip. "Actually, no." 

He smiled. "Well, that's alright. Well, you're hired." 

"A-already? I mean, don't you need to interview me or something?" 

He shook his head. "Nah. My name is Stone, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Mike." 

"H-how did you know my name?" Mike asked. Stone chuckled. 

"Well, you did write it on here." Stone said, waving the application in front of Mike's face. Mike laughed a little. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course." 

Stone smiled. "Well, you can start tomorrow. Your job will be to open boxes and stack stuff on shelves, if you don't mind." 

"I don't mind." Mike said, smiling. He was just so happy to get out of the house for a while. 

"I would tell you to stay a while so I could just look at your pretty face, but there's not much work to do today." Stone said. It took Mike a second to process what he just said. 

"Well, I'm, uh, I'm-" 

"Come back tomorrow. The place opens at eight. See you then?" 

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." 

Stone nodded his head before he gave Mike a small wink and went on his way to help a costumer. Mike's cheeks were once again red as blood. He wasn't so used to be called "pretty". 

Mike decided to leave, and head by home to Eddie. He just really hoped that beautiful man, by the name of Stone, wouldn't be on his mind all night.


	3. Chapter Three

It was the following day when Eddie was beginning to have second thoughts about letting Mike go to work. He was once again giving Mike a speech about not flirting or getting close to anyone. However, Mike let his words go in one ear, and out the other. 

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. I have to leave now or I'm going to be late." Mike rushed. Eddie sighed. 

"Alright. Just keep in mind what I said. Have a good day, baby." 

Mike smiled, and gave his husband a quick kiss on the cheek. After grabbing his jacket, he was off into the busy streets of Seattle. 

However, the store wasn't as busy as Mike suspected. He was quick to find that beautiful, familiar face of Stone's. His olive green eyes seem to sparkle as his eyes turned to Mike, and he motioned for him to come closer. 

"It's good to see you again." Stone told him. He held a smile on his face, and all Mike could do was smile back at him. 

"Well, I have to give you an interview, since it's, you know, mandatory." Stone informed. 

"Alright." Mike agreed. 

Stone took Mike back into his office and shut the door. There was a desk, two chairs, and a bunch of band posters on the wall. It was a rather small room. 

"Well, have a seat." Stone said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. Mike took a seat. 

"So, how old are you?" Stone began. 

"Twenty-five."

"Do you have kids?" 

"No."

"Are you on any type of drug?"

"Of course not." 

"What kind of food do you like?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

Stone looked up from his clipboard. "Just answer the question." 

Mike shrugged. "I'll eat about anything, really." 

"What's your birth date?" 

"April 5th." 

"Do you prefer working day time, or nighttime?" 

"Anytime you need me." 

"And what's your orientation?" 

"My orientation?" 

Stone nodded his head. "Yeah, you know, your sexuality." 

"I'm gay. Why?"

Stone shook his head. "Oh, no reason. But I just have one more question." 

"What's that?" 

"How would you like to go on a date with me Saturday night at seven?" Stone asked, that same big smile crossing over his face. Mike almost choked on air. 

"W-well... I-I'm married." Mike said quietly. The smile disappeared from Stone's face, and his expression turned to hurt. 

"Oh. Of course. I should've known someone would've already caught you up by now." 

Stone ran his fingers through his long hair. "This is embarrassing." 

He mumbled. But it was loud enough for Mike to hear. Mike would've done anything to say yes to him, but he couldn't hurt Eddie. He had made vows to him, and he planned on keeping them. 

"Well, I guess you can get to work. Just head to the back and start opening up the boxes, and whatever needs stacked on the shelves, you can stack them up." Stone told him. Mike nodded his head, and stood from his seat. 

"Where exactly is the back?" Mike asked quietly. Stone laughed, and stood up as well. 

"Come on, I'll show you." 

* * * 

"He's married." Stone sighed, flopping down on the couch. 

"Who?" His roommate, Jeff, asked. Stone shook his head. 

"The guy I was talking to you about yesterday. He's already fucking married."

Jeff frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry, man. Don't worry, there's plenty of other guys." 

"But not like him. He's just so... so... Ugh, I can't even explain. He's just adorable, shy, sweet, cute, ca-"

"I get it," Jeff said, laughing. "You just meet him yesterday and you're already lovestruck." 

Stone shrugged. "That doesn't matter. He's already married, and now, I have zero chance with him." 

"Well, hey, at least he doesn't know you like him, right?" 

Stone bit his lip. "Well... I kinda asked him out on a date..." 

"You what?!" 

"It was before I knew he was married. But yeah, he knows I like him." 

Jeff laughed. "Didn't you notice a ring on his finger?" 

"I never really payed attention." 

"Aw, this is so cute. My best friend has a crush on a married man." Jeff teased. 

"It's not funny, Jeff. I'm heartbroken." 

"Sure you are. But hey, just think, you don't know how his marriage is." 

"What do you mean?" Stone asked. 

"I mean, you don't know if he's happy with his husband. He could secretly like you, but he's too scared to say anything. Hey, remember when you were with that Eddie guy or whatever, and he abused you? Maybe Mike is getting abused." 

"Don't bring that up. That was the worst year of my life," Stone sighed. "And how could anyone even think about hurting him? He's too fragile." 

Jeff shrugged. "You never know. Does he ever have bruises on him?" 

Stone bit his lip. "I'm not sure. He always wears a jacket to cover his arms. I never see any on his face." 

"Unless he covers them with makeup. Like you did." Jeff mumbled the last part. 

Stone sighed. "I don't know. I just know that it's going to take me a while to get over this guy. I'm telling you, Jeff, it was like... love at first sight." 

Jeff chuckled. "Alright, Stone. Alright. Anyway, I'm gonna shower, and you look like you need some sleep, just try not to dream of him tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try." Stone sighed. Jeff laughed, and was off to take his shower.


	4. Chapter Four

"Haven't you got paid yet? I'm running out of money, Mike." Eddie sighed in frustration. Mike bit his lip. 

"I just got my paycheck last week, Eddie. You took all the money. What happened to it?" Mike asked quietly. 

"I had to pay bills, Mike." 

"You were out drinking every night, Eddie. That's what happened to it." 

"So what, Mike? Unlike you, I like to go out and have fun every once in a while. I'm sure you stashed some of the money in your pocket. What did you do with it?" 

"You never let me leave the house, Eddie. Unless going to work. What could I have spent it on?" 

"You know what I'll do, Mike. I need money. I need to go out tonight." 

Mike turned his head, looking down at the floor. "You won't." 

"We both know I would, Mike. It's happened before when we needed money, hasn't it?" 

"I don't like doing it," Mike said, shaking his head. He stood up from his seat on the couch. "They hurt me." 

Of course, Eddie had sold Mike off to his friends before for cash. Some times were worse than others. But the worst was the feeling after it. The feeling of disgust and shame. 

"Don't go out then, Eddie. You can stay here with me," Mike said quietly. He reached out, and grabbed his husband's hand. "We can hold each other, and fall asleep in each other arms. Like we used to." 

Eddie looked down at their hands that Mike had intertwined. He pulled his hand away from Mike's. Mike's heart sank in his chest. 

"I'm gonna go out for a while. I won't stay out too late." Eddie told him. 

"Where are you going?" Mike asked quietly. "Please, Eddie, stay here with me tonight. I get so lonely without you here. I want you to hold me in your arms." 

"I won't stay out late. I promise." Eddie assured him. 

Mike bit his lip, and looked down at his feet. "Are you seeing someone else, Eddie? It's just... you leave, you stay out so late in the night, and I-" 

Mike was shocked by the sudden impact of Eddie's fist colliding with his cheek. Mike lost his balance, and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes drifted up at Eddie, already tearing up. 

"Don't ever accuse me of that." Eddie told him. He grabbed his jacket off the couch, and headed out, shutting the door behind him. 

Mike was alone. That's how he seemed to ever be anymore. Alone, and sad. So desperate for someone to be with him. Holding to his cheek, Mike began to sob. 

Letting out all the hurt, all the anger. He sobbed and sobbed. And once again those wicked thoughts began to spin around in his head. 

Does he even love me? Is he seeing someone else? Do I even belong here anymore? Will I ever get out of this?

He didn't want to be alone. Even if Eddie did hurt him, he wanted him to come back, and hold him in his strong arms, telling him he was sorry, that it would never happen again. But he didn't. And Mike began to wonder if Eddie would ever be sorry. 

* * * 

Mike awoke to the sound of the front door slamming shut. He blinked, and it took him a second to realize he fell asleep on the floor where Eddie had left him. 

Ever so slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He could hear footsteps coming toward his direction, which belonged to Eddie, and another man who stood by his side. Both now stood before him, looking down at him with sloppy eyes. 

Mike looked back and forth between the two of them. Wondering what the in hell was going on. Eddie held his bottle up to his mouth, and took a big chug. 

"That's him." Eddie whispered to the man. But Mike could hear him. 

"What's going on?" Mike asked. 

"This is my friend at the club. He agreed to give me eighty for a fuck." 

Mike looked up at the man. He had never seen in before in his life. His heart sank deep into his chest at the fact that Eddie had sold him off again. 

"No," Mike said, "I'm not having sex with him." 

"You kinda have to. He already paid me." Eddie informed. Mike shook his head. He couldn't believe it. 

"Really, Eddie? Is this your way of showing me how much you love me?" Mike asked. His eyes once again began to swell with tears. 

He was scared. He knew people like that could be dangerous. The man even looked scary. And that sick, awful feeling of disgust was falling over him. 

"Whatever," Mike mumbled. He closed his eyes, not allowing himself to cry anymore, "Do it. Get it over with." 

The man didn't have any second thoughts. He dropped down to his knees, and let his body fall on top of Mike's. Mike watched as Eddie walked back out of the front door. 

And as he watched his husband leave, his heart broke that much more. 

* * * 

Mike was tired. So tired, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his eyes open. He picked up the box opener, and began to dig into another box. 

"Rough night?" Stone asked. Mike looked up. 

He stood from at the doorway. That gorgeous smile hung on his face, almost as usual, and his eyes once again held that same sparkle in them. 

"Guess you could say that." Mike sighed, getting back to his work. Stone stepped closer to him, and sat down beside him. 

"Something wrong?" Stone asked. 

Mike bit his lip. He so desperately wanted to tell him. But he knew he couldn't. He was scared, and he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut. 

"Nothing. Just... a sleepless night, you know. Insomnia and shit like that." 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Stone said. 

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault." Mike said. His voice was low and quiet, just as usual. 

"What happened to your cheek?" Stone asked, his eyes holding concern. Mike's eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten to cover up the bruise Eddie left on him last night. 

"I... I fell down the stairs this morning. Hit my cheek on the stairs I suppose." Mike lied. Stone's hand went up to his cheek, his thumb softly caressing over the bruise. 

"Looks pretty nasty. Must've been a hard fall, huh?" 

"Yeah." Mike whispered. His eyes met Stone's, and once they did, he couldn't take them off. His eyes held so much concern that Mike hadn't seen in a person for such a long time. 

His thumb was still gently rubbing over the bruise. Mike enjoyed it. He felt as if Stone's touch had some sort of healing powers. 

"I guess your husband took care of you, didn't he?" Stone asked, snapping Mike out of his daze. Mike slowly pulled away from his touch. 

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, he did." 

Stone softly nodded his head. "Good. So, uh... you want some help with these boxes?" 

Mike shook his head. "I'll be alright." 

"Well, I'm going to help you anyway. That's what friends are for, right?" 

Mike smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is." 

Stone picked up a box opener, and the two got to work.


	5. Chapter Five

His lips were so plumb and full. They looked so soft, yet rough, in a sort of way. His lips looked so kissable, so addictive. 

Mike noticed he was watching them as Stone told him a long story about something his friend did while being intoxicated, and almost thrown in jail. Mike was only paying half attention to the story. He loved the way Stone would laugh and smile, and have to take little breaks to get his laugh out. 

It made Mike smile. Stone could be so adorable, and Mike really enjoyed times like this with Stone. It had been so long since Mike had shared a laugh with someone. 

"... So, uh, yeah. Jeff almost went to jail that night." Stone finished, still chuckling a bit. Mike chuckled as well. 

It was a late shift Mike was pulling. The store had been closed for hours, yet no work was being done. The boys found themselves caught up in a conversation, but neither bothered to say anything. They just enjoyed each other's company. 

"So, me and my friends are going out later. I was wondering if you'd want to join. I mean, not as a date or anything. Just so you can maybe make some new friends, you know." 

Mike bit his lip, and looked down at his lap. He would've loved to say yes, but he knew Eddie would never allow it. So, he denied the offer. 

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you? If you're busy, we can go out a night you're free."

Mike shook his head. "I really can't, Stone." 

"Why?" Stone asked. Mike tried to quickly come up with a good excuse in his head, but nothing came to mind. So he was stuck with telling the truth. 

"M-my husband doesn't really... like for me to go out." Mike said quietly. 

"What? He can't keep you from hanging out with friends." Stone said, sounding as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had heard. 

"Sorry." Mike said quietly. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the conversation. 

"So, he basically holds you hostage, other than work, right?" 

Mike sighed, and began to twiddle with his thumbs. "He's just... afraid of losing me." 

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, but still he can't just do that, Mike. Is... Is something going on?" Stone asked. 

Mike looked up at him. Those beautiful green eyes were once again holding concern in them. But when Stone laid his hand on Mike's, Mike looked away, and pulled his hand away. 

"Of course not. He's just... well, the jealous type I suppose." 

When Mike looked back at him, he noticed Stone was just staring at him. Just looking at his features, and admiring them. Then, that damn smile made its way across Stone's face. 

"What is it?" Mike asked. 

"You're just so... beautiful. I know I'm not suppose to be the one to tell you it, but you just need to keep that in mind." Stone told him. Mike's cheek heated up. 

"Well, I don't think that's the truth." Mike denied. 

"Yeah? Why not?" 

"I just don't believe I'm much to look at." 

"Pfft. Really? Have you looked at yourself lately?" 

Mike shrugged his shoulders. 

"You're so beautiful, Mike. With those pretty brown eyes. That cute little nose. The way your cheeks light up is absolutely adorable. When you smile, god, it's like the whole world lights up. Your hair is nice, I think it matches you. Your lips look so... fragile and sweet. So pink and soft." Stone explained. 

Mike's heart skipped a beat at his words, and not to mention the blush on his cheeks. Stone chuckled, and tucked a strand of Mike's hair behind his ear. 

"You're doing it now." Stone teased. 

"Doing what?" 

"Blushing." 

"I am not." Mike denied. His cheeks only got a darker shade of pink. Stone laughed. 

"Yeah, you are. Your face is so red right now." 

Mike felt so embarrassed. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned. Stone couldn't help but to laugh, and tease him just a bit more. 

"You're too cute," Stone told him. "Come on, move your hands so I can see that pretty face." 

"No." Mike whined, and dragged out the 'o'. His face felt like it was on fire. He wasn't used to getting so many complements. Not even from Eddie. 

"Come on, Mike. Come out with me. One night. Your husband can join, too." 

Moving his hands away from his face, mike sighed. "I'll ask him. I can't make you any promises though." 

Stone smiled. "As long as you try." 

* * * 

"So, umm... do you have plans tonight?" Mike asked. Eddie looked away from the television and looked at his husband. 

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" 

"Well... my boss asked if maybe we would... we would like to hang out with him and his friends. Kinda all get to know each other. Of course, we don't have to if you don't want to. I just-"

"Nah. I think we should just stay home tonight." Eddie said. He looked back at the television, and Mike bit his lip. 

Everything turned back to silence. For a moment, Mike just stared at the television. He hated the shows Eddie seemed to be so interested in. 

He was quick to straddle Eddie's lap, catching him by surprise. His lanky arms wrapped around Eddie's neck. Brown eyes looked into blue ones. 

"I miss us, Eddie. I miss all those nights we used to make love, fall asleep together, and wake up holding each other." Mike said, his voice almost a whisper. His fingers played in Eddie's hair. 

"Do you?" 

Mike nodded his head. He so desperately looked into Eddie's eyes, wanting a kiss, wanting a touch, just wanting some attention. But instead, Eddie pushed Mike off his lap, and stood up from his spot on the couch. 

"I'm not really in the mood. I think I might be coming down with something." Eddie excused. Without another word, he began to climb the stairs, disappearing off somewhere. 

Mike sighed, and laid his head against the arm of the couch. He felt ugly, disgusting, hurt, angry. So many emotions ran through him all he wanted to do was scream. Just by the fact his husband had rejected him when he was craving attention. 

He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He blinked, not allowing himself to cry anymore. Instead, he picked himself off the couch and slipped his jacket on. 

He was going to see Stone.


End file.
